Megan Hagrid, a menina que sobreviveu
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: A história da criança sobrevivente aconteceu de novo, mas dessa vez, é uma menina: Megan Hagrid, a filha de criação maria-rapaz de Hagrid, que mora em Hogwarts e terá desafios para enfrentar no futuro. HugoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

**Sibila: ***olhar fixo* O mau deixou herdeiros! E o mais jovem deles irá lutar e perder para seu maior inimigo: a criança mestiça de uma bruxa Corvinal viúva, nascida no dia 24 de Dezembro!

Minerva nunca havia ficado tão preocupada desde que Voldemort havia sido derrotado. Ele havia deixado herdeiros, o que indicava que a batalha começaria outra vez. Não tão perigosa, mas começaria.

Com a ajuda de Flitwick, Minerva teve acesso à lista de alunas que haviam se formado há 3 anos atrás ou mais. No final, descobriu que uma delas havia se casado com um trouxa, mas ele havia morrido há pouco tempo, e ela esperava um filho que nasceria perto do natal: Cho Chang.

O filho de Voldemort também havia escutado a profecia e, para que seu filho recém nescido não tivesse que passar por uma batalha, resolveu eliminar a criança quando ela ainda não podia se defender, assim como Voldemort tentou com Harry. E, assim como ele, o feitiço ricocheteou, mas ele morreu de vez, com o desejo de que seu filho vingasse a morte dele. Assim como Harry, a criança também ficou com uma cicatriz, mas na bochecha, e Cho acabou sendo assassinada.

Como Cho não tinha outros parentes, Minerva não teve escolha senão levar a criança para hogwarts e tentar cria-la. Felizmente, Hagrid foi a salvação, se oferecendo para cuidar da criança. Minerva não estava muito segura, mas concordou.

E a criança, que antes do incidente ganharia o nome de Sharow Pearson, mudou de nome para sua segurança: Megan Hagrid, a menina que sobreviveu.

**Megan Hagrid, a menina que sobreviveu**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Voz: **Crianças, acordem! Não vão querer perder o expresso Hogwarts!

De todos na casa da família Weasley, Hugo era o mais ancioso. Finalmente entraria em Hogwarts como sua irmã Rosa. De tão ancioso que estava, adiantou-se para arrumar suas coisas e ir tomar café.

Entretanto, ao chegarem à plataforma e a atravessarem, Hugo separou-se de sua irmã sem querer, que tinha ido se juntar às amigas. Quando ia entrar no trem, o ruivo perdeu o equilíbrio e teria caído se alguém não o tivesse apoiado-o por trás.

**Voz: **Essa foi por pouco, não acha?

Hugo olhou pra trás e notou uma pessoa sorrindo, que aparentava ser um garoto da sua idade, com cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos azul-escuros e que usava camisa cavada branca, calça azul-escura velha, galochas pretas e um casaco enorme igual ao de Hagrid.

Com a ajuda do garoto, Hugo se impulsionou pra frente e recuperou o equilíbrio.

**Hugo: **Obrigad...

Quando Hugo olhou novamente, já não tinha mais ninguém atrás dele.

**Hugo: ***confuso* _Que estranho!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois que os alunos pegaram o expresso Hogwarts e este partiu, Hugo foi procurar o "rapaz" que o havia ajudado antes. Pra começar, perguntou à sua irmã Rosa e as amigas dela, dando as descrições físicas que lembrava.

**Rosa:** *indignada* Está brincando? Eu não vi ninguém assim entrando no trem!

**Hugo: ***sarcasmo* Claro! Você estava tão ocupada fofocando que nem prestou atenção quem estava na estação, muito menos perto de mim! *suspirando* Mas deixa pra lá! Eu vou perguntar às outras pessoas!

Hugo perguntou à muitas pessoas e checou, praticamente, todas as cabines do expresso hogwarts, mas não achou o garoto. Quando o viu de novo já estava em Hogwarts e no meio dos novos alunos, aguardando a seleção.

O ruivo não havia reparado antes, mas o rapaz, além de ser um palmo mais alto do que a maioria dos alunos, tinha uma cicatriz igualzinha a de seu tio Harry, mas na bochecha. Isso o deixou confuso, mas logo voltou a prestar atenção na chamada que Minerva fazia.

**Minerva: **Hugo Weasley!

Nervoso, Hugo sentou-se no banquinho e o chapéu selecionador foi colocado em sua cabeça.

**Chapéu: **GRIFINÓRIA!

Aliviado, foi sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto os alunos aplaudiam. Agora só restava esperar os outros alunos serem selecionados e logo o banquete seria servido.

**Minerva: **Megan Hagrid!

Assim como muitos alunos, Hugo ficou curioso sobre quem era Megan Hagrid. Seu pai havia falado sobre Rúbeo Hagrid, então logo imaginou que a tal Megan Hagrid fosse parente dele. Entretanto, todo mundo que observou quem era Megan, levou um susto.

**Hugo: ***surpreso* _É o mesmo cara de antes!_

**Chapéu: **GRIFINÓRIA!

Enquanto Megan sentava na mesa da Grifinória e recebia aplausos também, Hagrid, na mesa dos professores, dava um sorriso satisfeito.

**Hagrid: **_Essa é a minha garota! Mesmo não sendo minha filha de sangue, é Grifinória como o papai aqui!_

De volta à mesa dos Grifinórios...

**Megan: ***sorriso* E aí, Hugo? Nos encontramos de novo!

**Hugo: ***confuso* O seu nome é... Megan?

**Megan: ***compreendendo* Ah, entendi agora! Antes que você pergunte... sim, eu sou uma garota! Um pouco alta pra minha idade, mas sou!

**Hugo: ***constrangido* Meu Deus, que vergonha! Me desculpe!

**Megan: ***tranquilizando-o* Está tudo bem! Todo mundo acha que sou menino!

**Hugo: **E você é o quê de Rúbeo Hagrid?

**Megan: ***lisonjeada* Que ótimo, você o conhece! Ele é meu pai de criação! Moramos juntos numa cabana aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts!

**Minerva: ***continuando com a lista* Sabrina Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Assobios vindos de todas as mesas foi o bastante para atrair a atenção de Hugo e Megan para a tal Sabrina Malfoy, que tinha cabelos loiro-platina, olhos azuis e se movia elegantemente até o chapéu selecionador.

**Megan: ***curiosa* Quem é ela?

**Hugo: **Sabrina Malfoy, a irmã do melhor amigo do meu primo Al, Scorpius Malfoy! Este, inclusive, diz que ela é um terror! Mas eu não posso dizer nada, já que só a conheço por foto e pelos relatos do Scorpius e do Al!

**Chapéu: **SONSERINA!

A animação na mesa da Sonserina foi tão grande que surpreenderia até Severo Snape. Os dois amigos logo entenderam o motivo da animação ao ouvirem um resmungo perto deles.

**Rapaz Grifinório: ***emburrado* Sonserinos sortudos... ficaram com a deusa Malfoy só pra eles!

**Voz: **Essa Sabrina parece uma veela, não acham?

Megan e Hugo olharam pro lado e notaram uma garota da idade deles. Hugo a conhecia: era sua prima Roxanne Weasley, filha caçula de seu tio Jorge Weasley.

**Hugo: ***observando Sabrina* Verdade! Até na personalidade deve ser parecida com uma! Ah, quase me esqueci: Megan, essa é minha prima Roxanne, mas pode chamá-la de Roxy! Roxy, essa é Megan Hagrid!

**Megan: ***apertando a mão dela* Muito prazer!

**Roxy: **O prazer é meu! Tenho certeza de que seremos boas amigas!

**Minerva: **Jordan Riddle!

Eles desviaram a atenção novamente e notaram um garoto com cabelos negros até os ombros, pele pálida e olhos vermelhos. Os três estavam um pouco assustados. Não era pra menos: Riddle era o sobrenome de Voldemort e sabiam disso.

**Chapéu: **SONSERINA!

Com os aplausos, Jordan foi calado até a mesa da Sonserina.

**Roxy: ***cochichando* Acham que ele é parente ou algo assim de Voldemort?

**Hugo: **É possível! Mas eu só sei sobre Voldemort através de meus pais e meu tio Harry e... não me lembro deles terem dito que Voldemort teve descencentes!

**Megan: **No meu caso, meu pai contou sobre a época que Voldemort e ele eram adolescente! Se não fosse por ele, meu pai não teria sido expulso de Hogwarts!

**Roxy: ***espantada* Seu pai conheceu Voldemort adolescente? Quantos anos ele tem, afinal?

**Megan: ***forçando a memória* Não sei ao certo! Acho que a idade de Minerva McGonagall!

Foi o bastante para os dois Weasleys desmaiarem.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois do jantar, todos foram para os dormitórios, com exceção de Megan, que foi pra casa com seu pai. Ela pediu à Minerva se poderia continuar com seu pai e esta permitiu.

**Minerva: ***sorriso leve* _Hagrid pode não ter dado à Megan uma educação de dama, mas ela o adora!_

Nos dormitórios, Hugo conheceu Alvo Dumbledore Júnior, o tataraneto do original e namoradinho de Roxy. Os dois rapazes ficaram tão amigos que ele até se juntou ao trio.

Mas as aventuras do quarteto só começariam em alguns meses após o natal. Numa aula de poções entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina, Jordan ficou com sono e esticou os braços para se espreguiçar. Entretanto, ao fazer isso, uma de suas mãos acertou a cara de Sabrina, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

**Sabrina: ***com dor* SEU GROSSO!

Ela empurrou Jordan para o lado e este caiu em cima de Hugo, que o jogou pro outro lado. A briga ficou tão feia que o Professor Slughorn teve que separá-los.

**Horácio: **Já basta! Vou tirar 10 pontos de cada um, além de dar uma detenção!

Hugo até que ficou aliviado, pois era um Grifinório e dois Sonserinos. Mas a detenção que os três tiveram não foi muito agradável.

**Horácio: **Esta noite Hagrid, o guarda-costas de Hogwarts, vai pegar os ingredientes que preciso pra uma poção na floresta proibida... e vocês irão junto!

Megan engoliu em seco. Provavelmente, o professor não sabia que seu pai estava gripado e era ela que apanhava os ingredientes no momento. Quando a noite chegou, os três castigados foram até a cabana de Hagrid e notaram Megan saíndo de lá.

**Sabrina: ***confusa* Ei, onde está o guarda-costas?

**Megan: **Meu pai está gripado demais para sair da cama, então sou eu no momento que apanho ingredientes! Esperem aqui que eu vou chamar o Scar!

Como Megan saiu dali, não reparou a cara de choque que Sabrina fez.

**Sabrina: ***indignada* Nós vamos cumprir detenção com uma Grifinória da nossa idade? A gente pode morrer naquela floresta!

Pela primeira vez, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, Jordan falou alguma coisa.

**Jordan: **Está com medo?

**Sabrina: ***rebatendo* Claro que não! Só que deixar uma aluna da nossa idade responsável por nós talvez não seja uma boa ideia!

**Hugo: ***emburrado*_ Grande! Por culpa deles, estou nessa detenção quando podia estar no dormitório, jogando xadrez de bruxo com o Júnior!_

**Megan: **Já voltei! Pessoal, conheçam o Scar! Ele irá ajudar na detenção!

Ao seu lado, estava um hipogrifo enorme. Hugo o reconheceu logo: era filho do Bicuço, que havia conhecido uma vez através de seu tio Harry.

**Megan: **Bom, como o Hugo já o conhece e vice-versa, ele e Sabrina irão com Scar! E o Jordan vem comigo! _Embora eu não goste da ideia!_

Cada grupo foi pra um lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Hugo e Sabrina seguiam Scar, calados, enquanto recolhiam os ingredientes de sua parte da lista (a outra estava com Jordan). Mas foi Hugo que quebrou o silêncio.

**Hugo:** Então... quantos faltam?

Quando Sabrina ia responder, barulhos foram ouvidos, o que assustou os dois.

**Sabrina: ***tremendo* Que foi isso?

**Hugo: ***surpreso* Trasgos... acho! _Nunca achei que veria um membro da família Malfoy com medo!_

Mal ele falou isso, Trasgos apareceram, vindo de todos os lados. Scar era forte, mas não podia com todos aqueles trasgos. No final, um deles acertou Sabrina na cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar. Antes que os trasgos se aproximassem mais, Hugo arriscou tudo.

**Hugo: **ARESTO MOMENTUM!

Usando esse feitiço, Hugo prendeu os Trasgos no chão, tempo o bastante para pegar uma Sabrina inconsciente no colo e subir com ela nas costas de Scar, antes do mesmo sair voando. Felizmente, ao checar a lista, o ruivo percebeu que não faltava mais nada.

Quanto à Megan e Jordan, este seguia a garota uns passos atrás, e Megan sentia que ele não tirava os olhos dela. Quando tinha 5 anos e perguntou ao pai por que tinha aquela cicatriz na bochecha, ele lhe contou tudo. Inclusive, que teria que enfrentar o Riddle mais jovem no futuro, mas venceria. Logo deduziu que o dito cujo era Jordan.

Jordan, por outro lado, só sabia que teria que vingar a morte de seu pai e, como Megan tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha como o bebê que matou seu pai, sacou logo que ela era a desaparecida Sharow Pearson (nome original de Megan). Entretanto, deixaria pra lutar com ela quando estivesse no 7º ano, onde estaria mais forte e inexperiente. Principalmente porque, no momento, era muito covarde, embora não demonstrasse frequentemente.

Mas, quando tinha acabado de pegar o último ingrediente de sua lista, ouviu um barulho familiar. Quem diria que o neto de Voldemort tivesse medo de aranhas?

Assustado, ele correu até Megan e a abraçou pelas costas, assustando-a no início. A última coisa que esperava era que Jordan, seu futuro rival, a abraçasse por estar com medo.

**Megan: ***tentando acalmá-lo* Riddle, se acalme! São só aranh...

Foi aí que reparou onde uma das mãos de Jordan estava: em seu busto, que estava recém começando a florescer.

**Megan: ***irritada* TIRA JÁ ESSA MÃO DAÍ!

Jordan notou onde estava tocando e arregalou os olhos, tirando a mão. Mas seus olhos continuaram arregalados até eles chegarem à cabana de Hagrid, onde era o ponto de encontro.

Antes de chegarem ao ponto de encontro, Sabrina despertou e percebeu que era abraçada por alguém. Hugo a segurava pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto utilizava a outra para não cair de Scar.

**Sabrina: ***corando*_ Weasley..._

Ao chegarem à cabana, juntaram os ingredientes da poção, despediram-se de Megan e foram embora.

**Hugo: ***estranhando a cara de Jordan* Riddle, você está estranho! Algum problema?

**Jordan: ***ainda em choque* Peitos...

Sabrina corou furiosamente, enquanto Hugo deu um tapa na testa.

**Hugo: **_Pra neto do Voldemort, esse cara é muito pervertido!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Depois do que aconteceu na floresta proibida, Megan tinha certeza de duas coisas sobre Jordan: que ele era um covarde (por enquanto) e que não era nada burro. Sabia que o garoto não era páreo para ela e que estava esperando ficar mais experiente pros dois poderem lutar. Provavelmente lá no 7º ano.

Mas se Jordan não a mataria agora, com certeza o "Profeta Hogwarts" faria... mas a mataria de vergonha.

O "Profeta Hogwarts" era o jornal do colégio criado por um aluno que era fã de Rita Skeeter e do Profeta Diário: Haroldo Filch, filho de Argus Filch com Dolores Umbridge. O garoto tinha cabelos cor-de-areia e olhos castanhos e era 3 anos mais velho que a protagonista Megan, além de ser da Sonserina como sua mãe foi.

Ele não era o único no jornal, pois muitos alunos cuidavam de mandar os assuntos: novidades sobre as matérias, datas importantes e, principalmente, fofocas sobre as pessoas que detestavam (desde que tivessem uma foto pra acompanhar a fofoca).

E foi o Profeta Hogwarts o principal inimigo do nosso quarteto quando entraram no 3º ano.

Tudo começou num sábado, nos dormitórios masculinos da Grifinória. Mais precisamente, no dormitório de Hugo e Júnior. O primeiro, inclusive, estava tentando tirar o amigo da cama.

**Júnior: ***resmungando* Por que a pressa, Hugo? Hoje é sábado! Se perdermos o café, podemos pedir um lanche rápido para os elfos!

Júnior era muito parecido com seu tataravô quando tinha sua idade: cabelos ruivos e curtos, mas ondulados, e os olhos azuis igualmente penetrantes. Namorado de Roxy, a amava muito, embora olhasse para outras garotas de vez em quando e levasse cocadas da Weasley.

Como ele não levantou logo da cama, Hugo ligou a luz do quarto e tirou a parte de cima do pijama, admirando seu porte físico. Aos 13 anos, tinha ficado bem mais sarado, principalmente depois de entrar no time de quadribol como goleiro (Megan também era do time, como batedora). Então tinha vezes que se admirava no espelho.

Quando finalmente perdeu o sono, Júnior levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Bom, esse era seu objetivo, pois voltou logo para o quarto trazendo o frasco de shampoo.

**Júnior: **Eu Hugo, parece que o Shampoo está quase no fim! Aproveitando que você vai no caldeirão furado hoje à tarde, podia passar na farmácia dos trouxas e comprar um frasco pra mim?

**Hugo: ***vestindo-se* Deixa comigo, Júnior!

Só que não faziam ideia de que alguém estava ali o tempo todo, desde que haviam levantado da cama.

**Desconhecido (a): ***com uma câmera na mão* _Dessa vez, eu caprichei nas fotos! Aposto que isso será uma boa fofoca pro Profeta Hogwarts!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Depois de se arrumarem, os meninos foram para o dormitório feminino de Roxy. Sem medo, já que a colega de quarto dela já tinha descido. Ao entrarem no quarto, pegaram as meninas cantando "When you believe".

**Roxy: **Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood  
Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long, before we knew we could

**Roxy e Megan: **There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**Megan: **In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say

**Roxy e Megan: **There can be miracles, When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles, You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

As meninas só pararam de cantar ao perceberem a presença dos rapazes.

**Roxy: ***constrangida* Ahn... olá meninos! Não vimos vocês aí!

**Hugo: ***parabenizando* Vocês duas cantam muito bem!

**Roxy: ***surpresa* Verdade?

**Júnior: ***sorriso leve* Claro que é verdade, minha linda!

O casal deu um beijo rápido, quase esquecendo que Hugo e Megan estavam olhando. Mas estes nem ligaram muito.

**Megan: **Melhor irmos antes que não sobre comida pra gente!

O quarteto saiu dali, ao mesmo tempo que o fotógrafo misterioso.

**Desconhecido (a): **_Essas fotos ficaram ótimas! Agora só tenho que mandar pro Haroldo!_

Mal disse isso, correu para a sala onde o jornal trabalhava. Como Haroldo já estava lá, não precisou esperar.

**Desconhecido (a): **Haroldo, eu tenho fofocas pro jornal! E as fotos pra acompanhar, é claro!

Haroldo pegou as fotos e as analizou, enquanto ouvia as fofocas.

**Haroldo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu gostei do trabalho, mas... tem certeza de que quer colocar ISSO sobre o Hugo?

**Desconhecido (a): **Claro que sim! Quando serão publicadas?

**Haroldo: **Amanhã! Combinei com Scorpius que iria num encontro duplo hoje! Mas pode ficar satisfeita... Sabrina!

Sabrina abriu um sorriso maquiavélico, antes de sair dali.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Como combinado, as fofocas foram colocadas no jornal e ele foi distribuído por Hogwarts inteira. O quarteto não desconfiou de nada, até notarem que todo mundo estava rindo enquanto olhavam pra eles.

**Roxy: ***pegando um espelho* Por que está todo mundo rindo da gente? Por acaso tem algo na nossa cara? Porque eu não vejo nada na minha!

Hugo notou que a maioria estava lendo o Profeta Hogwarts e resolveu pegar um, achando que a graça era de alguma piada ou algo do tipo. Mas ao abrir o jornal na parte de fofocas, entendeu tudo.

**Hugo: ***espantado* Colocaram fofocas sobre a gente! "Alvo Dumbledore Júnior usa shampoo de baba de bode"! "Megan Hagrid e Roxanne Weasley cantam tão mal que os vidros do quarto trincam"! E ainda tem fotos!

Ao verem as fotos, notaram que haviam sido tiradas no dia anterior. Júnior segurava o shampoo quase vazio, mas haviam dado um close na etiqueta que dizia "Shampoo de baba de bode".

Megan e Roxy cantavam na foto, mas as janelas atrás delas estavam trincadas.

**Júnior: ***irritado* ISSO AÍ É MENTIRA! NÃO TINHA ESSA ETIQUETA NO SHAMPOO, ALGUÉM A COLOCOU AÍ!

**Roxy: ***controlando-se* E as janelas já estavam trincadas antes da gente cantar ontem! Uma coruja tinha batido nelas outro dia!

**Megan: ***indignada* Mas o que essa pessoa quer pra estar acabando com a reputação de todos nós?

**Hugo: **Ahn... não é de todos nós!

Os outros olharam para Hugo e notaram que ele tinha um sorriso amarelo. Foi aí que lembraram que ele não tinha lido a fofoca sobre si mesmo.

**Júnior: ***estendendo a mão, sério* Deixa eu ver esse jornal!

Antes que Hugo pudesse impedir, Júnior tomou o jornal de suas mãos. Ao ler a notícia, teve vontade de rir também.

**Júnior: **"Hugo Weasley é o mais sarado de toda Hogwarts"! Há, há, há! Essa é boa!

Ele mostrou às meninas a foto do dia anterior, que Hugo fazia pose na frente do espelho sem a parte de cima do pijama.

**Megan: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Nada mal pra um garoto do 3º ano! Até que você é mesmo bem sarado!

Hugo ficou com o rosto vermelho, mas não sabia se era de vergonha pelo que Megan disse ou de raiva por alguém ter tirado uma foto dele se exibindo na frente do espelho.

**Júnior: ***amassando o jornal* Eu não sei quem escreveu isso de nós, mas quando eu descobrir, vai pagar caro! Ninguém sabota a etiqueta do meu shampoo e escapa numa boa!

À distância, Sabrina observava tudo.

**Sabrina: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Hora do "Fofocas sobre o quarteto Grifinório, parte 2"!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, enquanto Megan estava em casa com seu pai e Júnior e Roxy ouviam música do salão comunal da Grifinória, Hugo estava no terraço observando as estrelas. Ele gostava de fazer isso quando precisava pensar.

**Voz: **Ei Weasley!

**Hugo: ***sem olhar* O que você quer, Malfoy?

**Sabrina: ***ficando ao lado dele no terraço* Que tal esquecermos as diferenças, pelo menos, por hoje?

Hugo não entendeu o porquê, mas concordou, enquanto Sabrina observava as estrelas.

**Sabrina: **Agora entendo por que você vem sempre aqui, Hugo! Tem uma linda vista do céu à noite!

**Hugo: ***olhando também* Verdade!

**Sabrina: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Está na hora!_

Como Hugo estava distraído, não viu quando Sabrina pegou uma câmera fotográfica no bolso. Quando ela o chamou, o ruivo tomou um susto quando ela o agarrou pela gola da roupa e lhe tascou um beijo de cinema, ao mesmo tempo que tirava uma foto sem ele perceber.

Após beijá-lo, Sabrina saiu dali, deixando Hugo com cara de "ela me beija na boca e depois vai embora?", sem perceber o que o esperava no dia seguinte, tanto ele quanto seus amigos.

Pelas risadas e "dedos apontando", o quarteto soube logo que haviam postado no Profeta Hogwarts novas fofocas sobre eles, e bem mais rápido que o normal. Então pegaram um dos exemplares e Roxy leu em voz alta.

**Roxy: **"O pai da Megan Hagrid escolhe todas as roupas dela"! "Roxanne Weasley e Alvo Dumbledore Júnior ouvem discos ultrapassados numa vitrola mais ultrapassada ainda"!

E tinham fotos: uma com Hagrid mostrando um par de meias para Megan, e outra com Roxy e Júnior com uma vitrola no meio.

**Megan: ***irritada* QUE CALÚNIA! Meu pai só escolhe as minhas meias... NÃO A ROUPA TODA!

**Júnior: ***emburrado* E a minha vitrola não é ultrapassada! Eu a ganhei do meu avô no meu aniversário!

**Roxy: ***sorriso malicioso* Eu ainda não acabei! Olhem só! "Hugo Weasley é o novo namorado de Sabrina Malfoy!

A foto mostrava o beijo que Sabrina havia roubado de Hugo na noite anterior, o que deixou Júnior com o rosto vermelho e Roxy olhando pra Hugo com um sorriso de "mandou bem, garotão".

Megan, por outro lado, estava desconfiada.

**Megan: ***analizando a foto* _Tem alguma coisa esquisita nessa... ei, já sei!_ Pessoal, parece que eu descobri a pessoa que está tirando fotos nossas! *pegando a varinha no bolso, irritada* E eu vou acertar as contas com ela!

Com a ajuda de Al, o primo de Hugo, Megan entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina e foi até Sabrina, uma das poucas pessoas que estava lá.

**Megan: **Sabrina...

**Sabrina: ***olhar entediado* Fala logo, Hagrid!

**Megan: ***mostrando o punho* Prepare o seu caixão! Você já era!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

No dia seguinte, todo mundo em Hogwarts ficou sabendo que Sabrina havia sido a responsável por aquelas fofocas mentirosas. Minerva tirou 50 pontos da Sonserina por isso e 20 pontos da Grifinória, pois Megan havia deixado um olho roxo em Sabrina quando foi acertar as contas.

**Júnior: **A Malfoy teve sorte, isso sim! Se fosse eu, teria feito bem pior!

Mas o tempo passou depois daquele dia e, aos poucos, o quarteto foi recuperando sua reputação... até o 5º ano. Quando entrou no 5º ano, Jordan começou a agir contra Megan. Mesmo que não a machucasse fisicamente, faria isso psicologicamente.

E sabia exatamente como fazer isso.

Dias depois do início das aulas, Hugo treinava feitiços no salão principal, enquanto Roxy e Júnior aproveitavam o namoro.

**Roxy: ***notando algo* Ih, Hugo, acho que você vai ficar pra "titio"!

**Hugo: ***parando de treinar, confuso* Como assim?

**Júnior: ***apontando discretamente* Olha lá!

Hugo olhou para onde Júnior apontava e viu Megan na entrada do salão principal, conversando animadamente com um aluno transferido, que pertencia à Sonserina.

No 5º ano, Megan havia mudado bastante. Embora ainda não fosse tão feminina, tinha parado de usar o enorme casaco de seu pai e deixado o cabelo crescer, prendendo-o em suas maria-chiquinhas longas até a cintura. Continuava alta, mas agora os rapazes a tinham ultrapassado.

O tal aluno da Sonserina, chamado Danny Pesk, lembrava muito o Justin de "Ilha dos Desafios" (quem não viu, aconselho que vejam. O desenho é muito legal!): popular, bonito e poderoso. Hugo não estava surpreso que ele tivesse chamado até a atenção de Megan. Roxy também estava babando, e olha que ela tinha ficado noiva do Júnior há algum tempo.

**Hugo: ***tentando segurar o ciúme* Ele é transferido de Durmstrang, não é?

**Júnior: **Pois é! *surpreso* Ei, que cara é essa?

**Hugo: ***disfarçando* Não é nada!

**Roxy: ***sorriso maroto* Ah, já sei! Você está gostando da Megan!

**Hugo: ***vermelho* DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA BESTEIRA?

Os três começaram a brigar tão alto que dava pra ouvir até da entrada.

**Danny: ***observando* Parece que seus amigos estão tendo uma briga feia!

**Megan: ***suspirando* Eles sempre fazem isso! Principalmente o Hugo!

**Danny: ***sorriso leve* Está a fim de um cinema hoje à tarde?

**Megan: **Adoraria!

Os dois saíram do salão de mãos dadas. E os três continuaram brigando que nem notaram quando Jordan abriu um sorriso malvado enquanto olhava para a entrada do salão principal.

**Jordan: **_Tudo saíndo como planejado!_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Hugo tentava esconder que sentia algo mais por amizade pela Megan, mas enganar Roxy era como chover granizo no deserto: impossível. Entretanto, depois de ouvir algo chocante, sentiu que deveria fazer algo por sua melhor amiga.

Tudo começou quando ele estava indo à biblioteca se encontrar com Júnior, pois os dois amigos eram parceiros em poções e tinham que fazer um trabalho. Entretanto, no caminho, algo chamou sua atenção.

**Voz: **Seu plano tá dando certo! A Megan acha que estou gostando dela!

Ouvir o nome de Megan foi o bastante para saber que coisa boa não era. Discretamente, escutou a conversa no corredor, descobrindo que era Jordan e o tal Danny com quem a Megan estava saíndo.

**Jordan: **Você fez seu trabalho no cinema hoje, não fez?

**Danny: **Sim: segurei a mão dela o dia inteiro! Acho que ela nem vai conseguir acordar amanhã!

**Jordan: **Finalmente vou ser forte o bastante...

**Danny: ***notando Hugo* Ahn... Jordan...

**Hugo: ***saíndo de seu esconderijo, irritado* Forte o bastante pra quê, Riddle?

**Jordan: ***suando frio* _Droga! Como eu não percebi o Weasley olhando?_ Ahn... olha lá, é o Harry Potter!

**Hugo: ***olhando pra trás* Onde?

Foi a deixa pra Jordan e Danny darem um chá de sumiço.

**Hugo: ***irritado* Já é a terceira vez essa semana que eu caio nessa!

Quanto ao Jordan e ao Danny...

**Jordan: ***indignado* Por que você não me contou que o Weasley estava escutando nossa conversa, Danny?

**Danny: **Eu demorei pra notar a presença dele! *sorriso maroto* Mas por que está assim? Está com medo que ele te vença, Jordan?

**Jordan: **Não estou com medo! Sou um dos melhores em magia na prática! Entretanto, ele é o melhor aluno da Grifinória e, sem dúvida, sabe alguma maneira de devolver a magia da Megan!

**Danny: **Sim! Mas não está esquecendo de nada, Jordan? É a palavra dele contra a minha! Em quem você acha que a Megan vai acreditar? Sem falar que há boatos de que o Weasley tem uma queda pela garota! Os amigos dele vão achar que ele inventou essa história por ciúme!

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu quando Hugo contou tudo para Roxy e Júnior: os dois não acreditaram.

**Roxy: **Isso aconteceu mesmo ou você foi picado pelo mosquito do cíume?

**Hugo: **EU JÁ DISSE QUE É VERDADE!

**Júnior: **Para de gritar, Hugo! Isso é uma biblioteca, não um campo de quadribol!

**Hugo: ***indignado* Quer saber? Esqueçam! Eu mesmo vou salvar a Megan desses Sonserinos!

Hugo saiu bufando da biblioteca.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

À noite, na casa do Hagrid, Megan dormia na cama ao lado da de seu pai, enquanto o mesmo tomava um chá. Mas foi interrompido quando alguém bateu na porta. Hagrid atendeu com uma espingarda na mão, mas a abaixou quando percebeu quem era.

**Hugo: ***envergonhado* Olá Sr. Hagrid! Desculpe vir de repente, mas eu preciso falar com a Megan!

**Hagrid: ***olhando pra dentro da casa* Não sei se será possível, Hugo, já que ela está dormindo! Chegou tão cansada do cinema que nem trocou de roupa antes de ir pra cama!

**Hugo: ***decepcionado* Ah... tudo bem! Eu falo com ela amanhã!

**Hagrid: **Espere! Já que está aqui, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor! Eu tenho que ir outra vez pegar ingredientes na floresta proibida, mas com a ausência do Scar, tenho medo de deixar a Megan sozinha! Poderia ficar aqui até eu voltar?

**Hugo: ***sorriso* Claro, sem problema!

**Hagrid: ***saíndo da cabana* Eu volto em umas duas horas! Se sentir fome tem bolo sobre a mesa, está bem?

Hugo concordou e, assim que Hagrid foi para a floresta proibida, entrou na cabana e fechou a porta. Sentou-se na mesa e serviu um pouco de chá para si mesmo, antes de olhar Megan dormindo.

A garota estava com o cabelo solto e dormia descoberta, o que dava uma boa visão de seu corpo. Hugo balançou a cabeça ao ter esses pensamentos, pois imaginava o que Hagrid faria se soubesse que estava pensando isso da filha dele.

**Hugo: ***vermelho como pimentão* _Acho que nem Voldemort seria páreo para o corpo sarado da Megan!_ *confuso* _É impressão minha ou ela está um pouco mais pálida?_

Foi aí que frases ditas anteriormente vieram à cabeça de Hugo, como "Segurei a mão dela o dia inteiro! Acho que ela nem vai conseguir acordar amanhã (Danny)" ou "Chegou tão cansada do cinema que nem trocou de roupa antes de ir pra cama (Hagrid)". Com isso, soube logo o plano de Jordan e Danny.

**Hugo: **_Como não percebi antes? O Danny está absorvendo a energia mágica da Megan pelas mãos! Aí, quando ela for enfrentar o Riddle, estará muito fraca e a chance de vencer será quase nula!_

Hugo sabia sobre a profecia, pois Megan havia contado à ele no 4º ano, assim como contou para Júnior e Roxy. Entretanto, assim como reconheceu o feitiço, sabia de uma cura para ele. Uma poção que havia lido no livro do 7º ano que pediu emprestado uma vez para seu primo Al.

**Hugo: ***forçando a memória* _Eu me lembro vagamente dos ingredientes da poção e, felizmente, não terei que ir à floresta proibida para buscar! Mas como posso ir pegar os ingredientes nas masmorras sem deixar a Megan sozinha?_

A única alternativa foi esperar e torcer para Hagrid voltar logo da floresta proibida.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

No dia seguinte, nas masmorras, Danny e Jordan conversavam enquanto iam para a aula de poções. O assunto, é claro, era sobre Megan.

**Jordan: **Então? Como está a Megan em relação à magia dela?

**Danny: **Ela nem apareceu para tomar café! Deve estar tão cansada que mal consegue andar! Será fácil pra você derrotá-la agora!

**Voz: **Antes de derrotar a Megan, Riddle, terá que me derrotar primeiro!

Os dois notaram Hugo e pararam de andar, encarando-o.

**Hugo: ***sério e de braços cruzados* O que você fez com a Megan não foi nada bonito! Sabia disso, Danny?

E por falar na Megan, ela ia com dificuldade para a aula de poções, se apoiando nas paredes, mas ao ver os garotos discutindo no corredor, se escondeu. Pela cara de Hugo, tinha algo errado.

**Danny: **E daí? Era tudo parte do plano de Jordan! Enquanto saísse com Megan, devia sugar a energia dela até o ponto dela nem acordar mais!

Megan arregalou os olhos. Agora entendia porque estava tão cansada.

**Megan: ***com fúria* _Aquele canalha..._

**Hugo: ***irritado e apontando Danny* Escuta aqui: eu gosto da Megan e quero vê-la feliz! Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que gostar do "namorado" dela! O que é bom, porque EU NÃO GOSTO!

**Danny: ***sorriso maroto* E o que você vai fazer, Weasley?

Os dois sacaram as varinhas e apontaram um para o outro, antes de Megan sair de seu esconderijo e os três rapazes a notarem.

**Megan: ***ofegante e encostando-se nas paredes* Vocês... me pagam... sonserinos... malditos...

**Jordan: ***caíndo na risada* O que você pode fazer, Hagrid? Mal se aguenta em pé, quanto mais lutar conosco!

**Hugo: **Então eu lutarei!

**Danny: **Se quer tanto ser derrotado, eu realizarei esse pedido! LEVICORPUS!

Usando sua varinha, Danny levitou Hugo do chão e o jogou na direção de Megan.

**Jordan: ***cantarolando enquanto ria* Hagrid e Weasley, estão a namorar... caídos na masmorra a se beijar!

**Danny:** Não é "sentados numa árvore"?

**Jordan: **Nesse caso, é "caídos na masmorra" mesmo!

Os dois estavam rindo tanto que nem notaram quando Hugo, ainda em cima de Megan, tirou uma poção do bolso. A poção que devolveria a energia mágica de Megan.

**Hugo: ***entregando a poção, sussurrando* Tome, beba isto! Eu irei distraí-los!

**Megan: **Mas... Hugo...

**Hugo: ***sorriso* Confie em mim!

Hugo saiu de cima de Megan, fazendo os dois sonserinos pararem de rir.

**Hugo: **Não vou ser derrotado tão fácil! Preparem-se!

**Jordan: ***sacando a varinha* Você que pediu, Weasley!


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Enquanto Hugo distraía Jordan e Danny, Megan analizava a poção que o ruivo tinha lhe dado. Depois de ter descoberto a traição de Danny, não sabia mais se poderia confiar em um garoto de novo. Mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo.

**Jordan: **Acha mesmo que tem chance contra nós, Weasley? Pode ser o melhor aluno da Grifinória, mas não quer dizer que é o melhor aluno de Hogwarts!

**Hugo: **Eu me arriscaria pelos meus amigos até se fosse o pior aluno de Hogwarts!

**Danny: **Você só está fazendo isso porque é apaixonado pela Megan!

**Hugo: ***vermelho* SOU NADA! LEVICORPUS!

Usando a varinha, Hugo ergueu os dois do chão com dificuldade, já que eram muito pesados.

**Jordan: ***girando os olhos* Será que nós somos os falsos aqui, Weasley? Você escondeu de Megan o que sentia durante todos esses anos, bancando o covarde! Acha que ela te aceitaria agora? Não é lutando conosco que vai conseguir isso!

As palavras de Jordan enfraqueceu Hugo, fazendo-o soltá-los.

**Hugo: ***lágrimas nos olhos* _Eles tem razão: eu sou um grande covarde! Nem sequer devia estar na Grifinória!_

**Danny: ***debochando* Olhem só, o Weasley está chorando! Mas que coisa mais...

Antes que Danny terminasse de falar, foi acertado por trás por uma Megan recuperada. Como os sonserinos estavam de costas pra ela, não notaram que ela tinha recuperado as forças. Como o impacto foi forte, Danny acabou desmaiando.

**Jordan: ***assustado* Como você... como se recuperou?

**Megan: ***mostrando um frasco* Através de um antídoto!

Megan apontou sua varinha e, pela cara dela, a situação ficaria muito feia.

**Megan: ***furiosa* Eu posso não ser puro-sangue, posso não ser feminina, posso detestar violência... mas detesto ainda mais que BRINQUEM COM OS SENTIMENTOS DOS OUTROS! BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!

Um estrondo é ouvido nas masmorras e, quando a poeira abaixou, Jordan estava desmaiado num buraco que havia se formado.

**Megan: ***falando consigo mesma* Eu devia era matá-lo como seu pai tentou fazer comigo, mas, se fizer isso, vou acabar indo para Askaban!

**Hugo: **O que vai fazer, então? Quando Jordan e Danny despertarem, eles vão querer se vingar!

**Megan: ***tendo uma ideia* É isso! Vou apagar da memória de Jordan sobre a vingança e sobre a raiva por mim! Farei o mesmo com Danny! Mas tenho que ser rápida, antes que alguém nos veja!

Ela retirou da mente dos dois sonserinos as lembranças citadas, antes de sair correndo dali com Hugo.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

O tempo passou, até chegar a festa de final de ano. Jordan e Danny não lembravam de nada sobre Megan, então viviam suas vidas normalmente, sem imaginar que um dia quizeram se vingar de Megan.

Por falar em Megan, o clima tinha ficado esquisito entre ela e Hugo a partir daquele dia e, desde então, evitavam um ao outro. Principalmente Hugo, pois este ainda se sentia incomodado com o que Jordan e Danny tinham lhe falado antes de perderem a memória.

Entretanto, na festa de final de ano Roxy impulsionou Megan a falar com Hugo, que estava num canto da festa. Hugo percebeu a garota se aproximando e quis sair dali, mas Júnior o convenceu a falar com ela.

**Megan: ***sem graça* Ahn... oi Hugo!

**Hugo: ***virando pro lado* Oi!

**Megan: **Não precisa olhar pra mim, só quero que me escute!

Hugo concordou e Megan olhou pra frente, com um olhar distante.

**Megan: **Sabe, quando descobri que era tudo uma armação, eu fiquei tão desolada que, por um instante, pensei em nunca mais confiar em um garoto de novo! Você não deve ter percebido, mas eu escutei tudo que eles falaram! Você não é e nunca será um covarde por esconder seus sentimentos, Hugo! Só alguém muito corajoso admite que tem medo!

**Hugo: ***olhando pra ela, corado* _Megan..._

**Megan: ***sem graça* Eu também tenho sentimentos e, muitas vezes, não tenho coragem de contar! Nem mesmo pro meu pai! Quem sabe, um dia...

**Hugo: **Megan...

**Megan: **Oi? Pode fal...

Ao virar-se para Hugo, este lhe roubou um beijo na boca por uns segundos, antes de interromper o beijo e virar a cabeça.

**Hugo: **Acho que, agora, você já sabe sobre meus sentimentos!

Ao olhar pra Megan de novo, levou um susto: ela estava com os olhos arregalados e ainda em choque por causa do beijo inesperado.

**Hugo: ***espanto* Por que está me olhando assim? Eu fiz algo errado?

**Megan: **Eh? Ah... não! Só foi inesperado, só isso!

**Hugo: ***sem graça* Ah tá! Mas... mesmo se você não me aceitar, ainda quer ser minha amiga?

**Megan: **Acho que não!

**Hugo: ***chateado* Entendo!

**Megan: **Eu quero é ser sua namorada!

**Hugo: ***surpreso* Sério?

**Megan: **É claro!

Hugo sorriu docemente, antes do casal se beijar novamente. O perigo havia passado e os obstáculos vencidos. Agora só tinham motivos para serem felizes.

FIM!


End file.
